Love and Fate
by Rick de power2
Summary: Kasuga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sarutobi Sasuke dan menikah dengan Uesugi Kenshin. apakah ia akan bahagia? atau akankah takdir berkata lain? (summary kacau) (ini fic romance sodara sodara . awas typo bertebaran) chap2 update
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini di buat karena si Author lagi pengen nyoba buat fic _ROMANCE._**

**_warning : di karenakan author bukan orang romantis ,jadi bisa jadi isi nih cerita kacau. sori.  
_**

**_PS : beberapa adegan di sini ada yg gue cuplik dari film,seperti : Tenggelamnya kap...bleng..bla..bla_**

**_entah kenapa akhir2 ini gue terinspirasi oleh cinta segitiga #cieehh_**

**_ mungkin karena gue pernah ngalamin juga seh #ciaaa ciaaaa  
_**

**_oke #cukup_**

* * *

**Sengoku Basara** milik CAPCOM.

Rating : T (aman di konsumsi)

Warning : udah di tulis di atas

* * *

**Di suatu malam yang indah dengan bulan purnama menggantung,seorang pemuda berambut oranye terang sedang duduk di atas pohon, kemudian merasa di timpuk batu atau sejenis kerikil kecil dari belakang,sontak Sasuke menoleh dan melihat gadis yang lama ia sukai,Kasuga. Kasuga tertawa sinis sambil berkata "Dasar tukang ngelamun" candanya.**

Sasuke balas tertawa "Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucapnya

Kasuga menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di sebelahnya "Hmmp kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari,Sarutobi?"

Sasuke memandang bulan lagi,diam beberapa saat kemudian menjawab "Untuk mengajakmu melihat bulan purnama"

"Lucu sekali" komentar Kasuga. "Aku jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk melihat bulan?"

Sasuke tertawa renyah dan memandang gadis itu "Etooh,aku cuma bercanda, ngomong -ngomong negeri ini terasa nyaman sekali saat perang sudah selesai ya"

"Hmm benar..aku merasa bebas" jawab Kasuga,gadis itu melihat bulan menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama,kemudian Sasuke berdehem. "Ehem..bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu,Kasuga?"

Kasuga menoleh kepadanya "Tentu,apa?"

Sasuke menunduk kemudian memaksakan senyum "Aku dapat kabar..Kenshin akan menikahimu . apa itu benar?" tanya pemuda itu tidak berani memandang mata Kasuga

Kasuga tampak salah tingkah "eh,itu..benar"

"Kau gembira,bukankah begitu?" tanya Sasuke lagi

Kasuga menggigit bibir lalu menjawab"Kenapa kau bertanya terus soal Kenshin-sama?"

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban dari pertanyaanku,apakah kau gembira?" Kali ini Sasuke memandang mata menatap kedua mata indah gadis itu dan menunggu jawaban.

Kemudian Kasuga mengangguk "Kau tahu aku sangat bahagia"

" Tentu . Karena kau sangat mencintai Uesugi Kenshin" ucap Sasuke tertawa. namun tawa itu hanyalah penutup bagi kepedihan hatinya .Kasuga juga mengerti akan hal itu.

"Mungkin setelah ini..kita lebih baik tidak bertemu,Sarutobi." Kasuga tiba-tiba mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sasuke melotot tak percaya.

"A-apa maksudmu?Kau akan menikah dan kau memutus tali pertemanan kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat putus asa.

"Bukan begitu..bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya,membuat Kasuga agak terkejut . selama ini pemuda itu tak pernah berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepadanya . selama ini Sasuke selalu menggodanya dengan semua perilaku tak pernah ia berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

Bibir Kasuga bergetar "Karena itu yang terbaik untukmu,Sarutobi"

"Apa maksudmu,aku sama sekali tak mengerti"

Kasuga mengambil nafas dan mulai berbicara "Aku..aku tahu kau menyukaiku,sejak lama .aku juga tahu perasaanmu kepadaku bukan main-main,aku tahu kau terluka setelah mendengar kabar aku akan menikah dengan Kenshin-sama.. maka dari itu aku tak mau menambah luka di hatimu. Aku tidak mau kau melihat kebersamaanku dengan Kenshin-sama. Sasuke,tidakkah kau mengerti? perasaan seseorang akan habis seiring berjalanya waktu,maka dari itu aku tidak mau kita bertemu lagi. supaya kau bisa melupakanku dan hidup bahagia dengan gadis yang lebih baik dari aku!"

Sasuke hanya diam,mencoba mencerna perkataa Kasuga kepadanya 'Perasaan seseorang akan habis seiring berjalannnya waktu?' pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mengangguk "Ya . aku mengerti maksudmu. kau lakukan itu supaya aku bisa melupakanmu" jawabnya

Kasuga juga mengangguk " ..aku..berterima-kasih padamu atas segalanya"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun buatmu"

"Tidak, kau melakukan banyak hal untukku. Kau selalu menghiburku,selalu menemani aku saat aku sedih dan putus asa .percayalah..sebenarnya aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu"

Tak dapat pemuda itu duga,Kini hatinya sangat sakit. Seolah ia benar-benar belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Kasuga,dan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya lagi. Wajahnya yang cantik,sifatnya yang pemarah dan sinis,serta senyumnya yang indah. semua itu akan segera hilang.

Sasuke merasa bawa matanya mulai panas,seolah air mata nya tak dapat bisa di bendung lagi

'Kenapa aku selemah ini?aku Ninja,lucu sekali aku jadi secengeng ini' Pikir Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau..baik-baik saja?"tanya Kasuga. Pria di sampingnya tertawa

"Tentu tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke,tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedih dalam suaranya.

Setelah itu Kasuga berdiri,kakinya masih menginjak dahan pohon. Sasuke mendongak melihat gadis itu berdiri.

"Aku rasa..aku harus kembali" Ucap Kasuga.

"Ini adalah malam terakhir kita bertemu?benar kan?"

Kasuga mengangguk "Maafkan aku"

"Tidak,aku pikir keputusanmu memang benar." Kemudian Sasuke juga berdiri dan mengenggam kedua telapak tangan Kasuga.

"eh" Kasuga terkejut,namun tidak membantah perbuatanya,ia membiarkan tangannya di genggam erat oleh pemuda itu tanpa memebentak Sasuke seperti biasanya saat pemuda itu melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Ijinkan aku mengenggam tanganmu sebentar saja..untuk yang terakhir kalinya" Kini air mata Sasuke mulai mengalir di pipi coklatnya.

Kasuga terdiam,ia begitu di liputi perasaan bersalah saat melihat Sasuke sepertiini .

"Bisakah kau.."Suara Sasuke tercekat "Bisakah kau memberikan sesuatu untukku?benda apapun itu pastilah berharga bagiku . aku sangat tahu kau ingin aku melupakanmu,tapi kumohon berilah aku tanda mata ."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Kasuga menangis,perempuan itu terisak dan menunduk. Kemudian Kasuga melepas syal berwarna putih yang ia kenakan di lehernya,dan memberikan nya pada Sasuke.

"Ini..simpanlah."jawab Perempuan itu masih di selingi isak tangis.

Sasuke menerima syal putih itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat di tangannya. Senyumnya mulai mengembang. "Terimakasih Kasuga,Semoga kau bahagia . Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu..dan untuk Kenshin"

"Terimakasih Sarutobi.." Kasuga menyeka air matanya dan menghela nafas lagi kemudian ia berucap "Selamat tinggall..semoga hidumu juga bahagia"

Setelah itu genggaman mereka terlepas. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menyaksikan kepergian gadis yang di cintainya,Tubuh Kasuga mulai jauh dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

Dua minggu kemudian pesta pernikahan Uesugi Kenshin dan Kasuga di rayakan dengan meriah . Pesta itu membawa kehidupan baru yang sangat indah bagi Kenshin dan Kasuga,juga untuk Echigo.

Sementara itu di Kai..

Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela,memandang langit biru sambil menggenggam erat syal putih itu,dan bergumam.. 'Semoga kau bahagia,Kasuga. Semoga kau bahagia.'

**8 Tahun kemudian..**

Seorang wanita memakai kimono berwarna ungu,sedang membuat teh hijau dan sebuah sarapan. Kemudian ia di kejutkan dengan suara keras. "IBUU!" jerit suara itu

Wanita itu karena terkejut menjatuhkan gelas kecil berisi teh tersebut dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Ia melihat di halaman,anak laki-lakinya terjatuh dengan lutut berdarah.

"Toruu!" pekiknya lalu membantu bocah itu berdiri "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku terjatuh,tersandung batu" jawab Anak laki-laki yang bernama Toru tersebut.

Wanita berambut kuning itu memeriksa lutut putranya yang berdarah dan berkata "Ayo masuk ke dalam,biar ibu obati lukanya"

Toru mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya . Lalu sebuah suara terdengar di belakang mereka.

"Kasuga" ucap suara itu.

Wanita berkimono ungu tersebut menoleh dan melihat suaminya turun dari kuda.

"Kenshin-sama.. kau sudah kembali" ucap Kasuga

Kenshin mengangguk lalu melihat putranya "Kenapa dengan kakimu,nak?"

"Aku terjatuh." jawab Toru kemudian bocah itu menambahkan "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa . aku kuat seperti ayah!"

Kenshin dan Kasuga sontak tertawa mendengar perkataan putra mereka yang baru berumur enam tahun. Kenshin kemudian mengajak mereka masuk dan mereka menikmati makanan bersama.

"Masakan ibu rasanya sangat aneh,ya kan ayah?" tanya Toru pada Kenshin

"Hei,diamlah..masakanku sempurna . cepat habiskan" jawab Kasuga sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

Kenshin tertawa lalu ikut mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Aku berencana akan berkuda ke gunung dengan Keiji." kata Kenshin pada Kasuga di sela-sela sarapan mereka.

"Kapan Kenshin-sama..?"

"Mungkin besok"jawab Kenshin

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Toru penuh harap

"Kau di rumah saja,nak." Jawab Kenshin

Toru meletakkan mangkok sarapanya dan duduk di sebelah ayahnya "Ayolah aku ingin bertemu dengan paman Keiji" ucapnya

Toru cukup kenal dengan Keiji karena Keiji kerap kali berkunjung,hingga Toru memanggil Keiji 'paman'

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu paman Keiji?" tanya Kenshin ingin tahu

"Karena aku ingin bermain dengan monyetnya" jawab Toru dengan polos.

Kesuga memutus pembicaraan mereka "Jangan main dengan monyet,main sendiri saja kau masih sering mendapat masalah seperti tadi pagi"

"Tapi Yumekichi tidak mungkin mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh" bantah Toru

"Bukan itu maksudku..aduhh kau ini" Kasuga geleng-geleng kepala

"Sudahlah, kau dirumah saja Toru . sepertinya gunung nya juga terjal,terlalu berbahaya kalau kamu ikut." Ucap Kenshin

Toru cemberut dan kemudian bocah itu mengangguk.

**Esoknya,Matahari pagi bersinar sangat cerah dan hangat,burung-burung berkicau riang,bunga-bunga musim semi tampak bermekaran di Echigo. Kasuga berdiri di depan rumah bersama Toru,saat Uesugi Kenshin berpamitan untuk mengunjungi Keiji dan pegi berkuda dengannya.  
**

"Aku berangkat,hati-hati di rumah,jaga anak kita." Ucap Kenshin pada Kasuga,kemudian mencium kening istrinya itu. Setelah itu Kenshin menggendong Toru dan juga mencium anak itu dan memeluknya.

"Kau jangan nakal di rumah."tambah laki-laki itu

Toru mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Kenshin-sama…kau akan cepat pulang kan?" Tanya Kasuga sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Wanita itu tampak khawatir.

"Tentu saja..mungkin nanti malam aku sudah di rumah."jawab Kenshin lalu menurunkan Toru dan naik ke kudanya.

Kasuga mengangguk,memaksakan senyum. Entah kenapa setiap suaminya pergi ke suatu tempat,ia selalu khawatir. "Hati-hati di…" ucapan wanita itu tak selesai karena Kenshin sudah pergi dengan kudanya.

"Ibu,aku mau sup miso." Rengek Toru

"Iya ayo ibu buatkan." Jawab Kasuga lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah

**MALAM ITU DI ECHIGO  
**

Kasuga mengelus rambut Toru dengan lembut sementara bocah laki laki itu tertidur pulas,ia baru saja menidurkan putranya. Saat Kasuga tahu putranya sudah terlelap,ia pergi ke teras dan melihat kegelapan malam sambil bergumam 'Kenshin-sama…kenapa tidak cepat pulang?'

Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya khawatir lalu menutup pintu depan dan memutusan untuk menunggu Kenshin di dalam rumah. Setelah itu ia pun ketiduran.

Entah berapa lama Kasuga tertidur,suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras terdengar dari luar.

'Kenshin-sama!' batin Kasuga lalu dengan cepat ia berlari dan membuka pintu depan.

Namun ternyata bukan suaminya yang mengetuk pintu.. melainkan Maeda Keiji.

"Ke-keiji! Dimana Kenshin-sama?" Tanya Kasuga pada pria berbadan kekar itu.

Keiji hanya diam memandangnya lalu menggeleng lemah "Maafkan aku..Kasuga-chan"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?ada apa?" Kasuga bertanya dengan cepat

Keiji tetap menunduk lalu ia terisak "Sesuatu terjadi kepadanya,_**kecelakaan**_ yang mengerikan"

Kasuga kini menarik baju Keiji dan membentaknya "Aku tak mengerti! Dimana suamiku?!"

"Ia..mengalami kecelakaan,Kuda yang ia tunggangi hilang kendali dan masuk ke jurang .aku..aku sudah berusaha menolongnya..tapi..tap tapi" Keiji menjawab dengan terbata-bata

Mata Kasuga mulai memerah,jantungnya seakan meloncat dari tempatnya " Tapi apa?!"

"Kenshin..sudah _**meninggal**_. Matsu dan Toshiie sedang mengurus mayatnya di rumah . maafkan aku.." Keiji pun menangis,tak biasanya pria yang begitu konyol itu manangis,kini ia lemah dan putus asa.

Kasuga terduduk lemas dan menangis keras,ia menggeleng lalu berteriak "TIDAAK! ! !TIDAK MUNGKIN!KENSHIIN SAMAAAAAA..!"

lalu segalanya mejadi gelap bagi Kasuga.

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

**trimaksih sudah membaca chapter satu dan melanjutkan ke chapter dua.  
**

**author rese ini sangat menghargai 'review' dan 'kritikan' bahkan saya juga sayang dg yg namanya 'Silent Readers'.suer.. silahkan jika berkenan :D**

**_balasan review_**

**Hananami Hanajima yang males login(?)**

anda yang saya ajak berkenalan itoh kan? *kepo*

salam selamat kenal(?) dan sepertinya tebakan anda agak sedikit benar. selamat anda mendapatkan tiga buah piring dari alfamart #PLAK

oke intinya: terimakasih sejamban karena sudah review. dan salammu dari Yukimura terkawaii (katamu lho ya)

**Dissa Chavalliana**

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis yang satu ini selalu ada di fic saya.

saya sembah sujud terimakasih untuk Dissa-chan sudah review dan kritiknya.

author bisa benerin lagi yg salah2 hehehe.

jangan berhenti berkarya nak. semangat tante *di tabok Dissa-mbar petir* (becanda piece)

**Io-aruka  
**

CIEEE AC GANTI NAMA CIEEE *di kaplok*

terimakasih mamih AC-salah-ARUKA atas review nya. dan jangan berhenti buat karya koplak karena saya suka fic km,terutama yg ambigu.

oke salam MATOJJIIEHH

MAMAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *capslock salto keluar*

**Porcelain-Rabbit**

iya saya orangnya serius kok. serius kalo saya memang somflak #PLAK

trimakasih Rabbit (tak panggil gt aja ya) sudah review dan fav! saya suka selera andaah

semoga anda suka dengan kelanjutan ceritanya dan jaa ne di segala tempat(?)

* * *

Bunga bunga biru bermekaran indah..

Mereka bergoyang tertiup angin..

Seperti harapanku kini yang hilang..

Tertiup angin..

Selamat Tinggal orang yang kucintai..

Tunggu aku di sana...

Aku akan datang menyusulmu..

Kasuga berhenti bergumam.

Sejak kematian Uesugi Kenshin,wanita itu kini sering duduk di teras depan sambil sesekali bergumam sendiri dan kadang tiba-tiba menangis.

Putranya juga tampak murung,kadang anak itu hanya bermain-main sendiri di tengah hutan.

"Ibu..aku ke hutan dulu" kata Toru

Kasuga hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak kematian suaminya wanita itu tampak tidak sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan,seperti membiarkan anaknya bermain di tengah hutan sendirian.

Toru segera berlari menuju ke hutan. Kasuga kemudian berbaring di teras,air mata kemudian mengalir dari kedua matanya dan jatuh ke lantai kayu tempatnya berbaring. Kemudian ia tertidur setelah terisak untuk beberapa lama.

Entah berapa jam berlalu sebuah suara yang sangat dekat membangunkanya.

"Ibu..ibu..bangun" ucapnya

Kasuga membuka mata dan melihat putra tunggalnya terduduk di sampingnya. Kasuga duduk dan mengelus rambut putranya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa mata ibu merah? baru menangis lagi?" tanya Toru dengan sedih

"Tidak. ibu tidak menangis" jawab Kasuga berbohong

Lalu Toru mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dan sebuah bunga matahari.

"Tadi waktu aku di hutan,ada seseorang yang memberiku ini,dia minta supaya di berikan ke ibu." Kata Toru polos sambil memberikan kertas dan bunga matahari itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Kasuga

"Dia tidak mau menyebutkan namanya."jawab Toru

Kasuga menerimanya dan membuka lipatan kertas kecil tersebut,kemudian ia membacanya

_Aku turut berduka cita atas suamimu_

_Jadilah wanita yang kuat_

_Teruslah bersinar seperti matahari_

_jangan pernah redup_

_dan jangan pernah menyerah_

Kasuga melipat kembali surat itu dengan bingung. "Toru,kenapa dia memberiku surat dan bunga ini?"

Toru mengangkat bahu "Entahlah,tapi dia orang yang baik. tadi dia mengajariku cara memanjat pohon loh"

"Oh.. ya sudah ayo masuk ke dalam"ajak Kasuga

**ESOKNYA..**

Embun yang dingin menyelimuti Echigo..

Kasuga membuka pintu depan dengan lemas,kemudian matanya menatap ke arah lantai teras.

Ada seikat bunga matahari di teras pintunya.

Kasuga memungutnya dan berfikir keras "Siapa yang mengirim ini?" gumamnya.

Kemudian ia melihat ada jejak kaki yang cukup jelas di tanah yang berlumpur karena hujan semalam. Kasuga menutup pintu dan mengikuti jejak yang mengarah ke hutan di dekat rumahnya.

Sampai akhirnya jejak itu berhenti di sebuah tempat di dekat pohon,Kasuga mendongak dan melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam sedang duduk di atas pohon.

"Hey!siapa di sana?!kaukah yang menemui putraku kemarin?" Kasuga berteriak

Orang itu agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kasuga yang tiba-tiba kemudian ia menunduk ke bawah.

"Sa..sarutobi?ka-kau.." Kasuga terhenyak ketika melihat wajah orang itu. yang ternyata adalah Sarutobi Sasuke.

Sasuke meloncat turun dari pohon dan memaksakan senyum.

"Maaf Kasuga,aku tidak bermaksud mengingkari janji kita,yaitu supaya kita tidak bertemu lagi."

"Tidak-ini maksudku kau yang mengirimiku..Bunga itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk

"Aku hanya ingin berpesan supaya kau tetap bersinar,seperti matahari.. dan aku menggunakan bunga itu sebagai simbol "

Kasuga menunduk

"Kasuga..Aku turut..-

"Ya,aku tahu" potong Kasuga,kemudian ia terduduk di tanah.

Sasuke juga ikut duduk di tanah,tepat di depan Kasuga.

"Jangan bersedih,Kenshin sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik sekarang." kata Sasuke lembut

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Kasuga,ia terisak dan tanpa sadar memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hatiku hancur rasanya,hidupku seakan tak berarti lagi"ucap Kasuga di sela tangisnya

"Shh.. Jangan berkata begitu,ingat kau punya seorang putra . Hidupmu masih berarti" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Kasuga

Kasuga mengangguk namun masih terisak. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi"

"Aku akan membantumu,jangan pikirkan soal biaya hidup dulu . Aki yang akan mencarikan uang untukmu dan anakmu"

"A-apa?" Kasuga melepaskan pelukanya "Sasuke-kenapa kau sudi melakukan itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum "Aku tahu kau masih lemah,untuk sementara biarlah aku membantumu . Kan kita..sahabat?"

Kasuga mengangguk lemah . Sasuke membantunya berdiri.

"Nah ayo kembali,kau jaga Toru akan mencari kayu bakar untuk memasak" ucap Sasuke

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu dan Sasuke selalu mengunjungi Kasuga setiap hari untuk membantunya mencari kayu dan kadang menghibur dan mengajak Toru bermain.

Di suatu malam yang berbintang Sasuke masih tinggal di sana dan duduk di teras bersama Toru,sedangkan Kasuga sedang membuat teh.

Kasuga hendak membawa kedua cangkir teh ke teras,kemudian mengentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Toru. Wanita itu kini bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Kau tahu,nak. kau sangat tampan,mirip seperti ayahmu" Kata Sasuke kepada Toru sambil menatap langit malam

"Benarkah?kata orang-orang ayahku agak cantik" jawab Toru. Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Hmm..kau ingin jadi apa ketika besar nanti?" tanya Sasuke lagi

Toru memutar bola matanya berfikir kemudian ia menjawab "Aku ingin jadi orang hebat seperti ayah."

"Bagus" Sasuke mengelus rambut bocah itu.

"Apa paman belum menikah?" tanya Toru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam cukup lama kemudian menggeleng

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku terlalu mencintai satu orang di hidupku,dan seakan-akan aku tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain selain dia" jawab Sasuke

Toru melongo,bocah enam tahun itu masih bingung . "Memangnya siapa yang paman cintai?"

"Sahabatku dulu,dia sangat pemarah dan keras kepala,tapi entah mengapa aku tidak pernah lupa dengan dia. aku akan terus mencintainya "

Toru memangut mangut.

Sementara itu di balik pintu Kasuga berdiri dengan tangan bergetar .Teh yang dipegang Kasuga bergetar seakan hendak jatuh. Kasuga sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hatinya seakan di remas begitu hebatnya. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa cinta Sasuke sedalam itu kepadanya.

Dengan menguatkan diri ia melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Ini teh buat kalian" kata Kasuga memaksakan senyum kemudian meletakkan cangkir teh di dekat Toru dan Sasuke.

Toru langsung mengahabiskan teh itu. Sasuke menyeruputnya hingga tersisa setengah cangkir.

"Toru,sudah saatnya tidur,nak" kata Kasuga

"Hai,ibu. aku tidur dulu" jawab Toru kemudian,anak itu mengecup pipi kiri Kasuga dan masuk ke dalam.

"Anakmu sangat pintar" ucap Sasuke

Kasuga tersenyum kemudian duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku..Benar-benar bersyukur kau ada di sini,semenjak ada kau bebanku rasanya sedikit berkurang" ucap Kasuga pelan.

Sasuke tertawa "Syukurlah kau senang,aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus bersedih"

"Ng..Sa-sarutobi?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku..eh" Kasuga tampak gugup

Sasuke kini menatap Kasuga yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Aku..sempat mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Toru"

Sasuke terhenyak kemudian tersenyum "Benarkah?"

"Iya,boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja,Kasuga"

"Ap-apakah orang yang kau cintai itu-

"Itu kamu" Sasuke memotong kalimat Kasuga. "eh?"

Sasuke menambahkan "Yang kumaksud itu engkau,Kasuga. kau pun tahu."

"Tap-tapi..Kenapa?kenapa kau masih bisa mencintaiku sementara aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Kasuga kemudian meletakkanya di dada pria itu "Aku ingat kau pernah bilang bahwa 'perasaan seseorang akan habis seiring berjalannya waktu'? namun tidak dengan perasaanku kepadamu. cinta yang ada di hatiku akan tetap ada,dan hanya untukmu"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat Kasuga berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tetap menggenggam tangan Kasuga dengan erat kemudian mengucapkan "Kasuga,maukah kau..Menikah denganku?"

Kasuga mendongak "Ap-apa?tapi Sasuke..aku..aku sudah menjadi janda dan kau masih sudi akan aku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus "Aku selalu menerimamu apa adanya,tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi"

Kasuga terdiam,air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari kedua matanya "Maafkan aku..maafkan aku karena pernah menyakitimu"

Sasuke tidak menjawab,Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di kening Kasuga dan mengecupnya lembut. Kasuga terhenyak kemudian wanita itu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Jadi..Maukah kau jadi istriku,Kasuga?aku janji akan merawatmu dan Toru dengan baik . Aku juga janji akan membesarkanya seakan dia adalah anak kandungku sendiri." Kata Sasuke

Kasuga mengangguk pelan dan masih memeluk Sasuke "Iya,aku bersedia..trimakasih Sasuke,sudah menerimaku sepenuh hati"

Kemudian di tengah malam yang berbintang,kedua insan itu berciuman,tanda sebuah kehidupan yang baru. Dan juga awal yang baru.

* * *

**3 Tahun Kemudian**

**"**Toruuu!" teriak Kasuga memanggil putranya

"Ya ?" Toru langsung keluar dari balik pintu

"Sudah ibu bilang,kau harus menjaga adikmu. kenapa kau malah sembunyi di situ?" kata Kasuga sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang masih berusia dua tahun.

Anak itu sangat cantik dan berambut coklat oranye lembut,seperti Sasuke.

"Aku bermaksud bermain petak umpet dengannya." jawab Toru

"Apa? Adikmu masih dua tahun,mana mungkin dia bisa bermain petak umpet!"

Toru hanya cengengesan "He he maaf"

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa sebuah kantong putih.

"Lihat,Toru berusaha mengajak Shika bermain petak umpet"Omel Kasuga

"HA HA Lucu sekali. lihat apa yang ayah bawa" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kantong di atas

"Apa itu? bubur bayi?" tanya Toru bercanda.

"Ini Sukiyaki,ayo kita makan malam bersama" ajak Sasuke.

Kemudian keluarga yang bahagia itu makan malam bersama. dan di sinilah cerita ini akan..berakhir.

**MAKNA (ada maknanya lho) : Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mencintai kita selagi masih ada kesempatan.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**AUTHOR : waah akhire selesai juga ni fic romance!**

**KENSHIN : romance apaan,orang gue mati di sini! *gak trima***

**SASUKE : Gue suka gaya looh thor! akhirnya gue bisa sama Kasuga-channn.. *nari salsa***

**KASUGA : *nabok Sasuke*diam lo monyet!**

**AUTHOR DAN SEMUA CHARA YG ADA DI FIC INI MENGUCAPKAN : ARIGATOU SUDAH MEMBACA FIC INI. SEMOGA REJEKI ANDA LANCAR #PLAK**


End file.
